


Wake Up

by jibblywibbly



Series: in which Ansem hired problem children [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bloody Kisses, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Constipation, Fighting Kink, Future Fic, Identity Issues, Love/Hate, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Violence, Porn With Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibblywibbly/pseuds/jibblywibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Readjusting is harder on some than it is on others, and Aeleus and Ienzo take it upon themselves to help Even along. </p><p>Help meaning quite literally tossing him at an old enemy.</p><p> </p><p>[Post-game, headcanon based. High chance of Dilan showing up in later chapter(s). Absolutely no idea how long this will be.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

The first thing to come when Vexen wakes as Even is tears. 

He’s not sure how or why they suddenly flood down his cheeks when honest chuckling cracks his voice and floods his head for the first time in years. His brain, ever calculating, decides that it’s simply an overload as Ienzo and Aeleus crack his bones and smother him in a hug strong enough to make up for lost time. 

 

Once the air has settled and apologies are said, it is Aeleus’ idea to seek out the other former nobodies and at the very least see that they are safe. It’s simple in the beginning, with Ienzo and Aeleus finding security in the other, but the guilt hits Even hard. He’s on an emotional lockdown the moment they leave Radiant Garden, putting off the inevitable break as much as he can. His friends’ efforts to bring him back out rarly manage more than a laugh or contained grin.

Aeleus is at his wits end when Ienzo comes to him with a tell-tale manipulative grin and points at a window in a coffeeshop.

Marluxia, or whatever his name would be now – seemed to be having a pleasant visit with Rodul of all people, who’d supposedly sworn off gambling. “A bit less fun when I have a safeguard, darling. I doubt any of you would let me lose myself again.” He’d told Aeleus when they’d found him a week before.

Without so much as a word Aeleus is back in a bookstore, grabbing Even by the wrist and leading the confused man out and down the strret. “Aeleus. Aeleus. What in gods’ name are you trying to pull here. Aeleus.”

Blank, flat, and a bit nasal suddenly becomes faltering, cracking when all Aeleus says is ‘old friends’. “Al, no. No. No. No no no no no don’t you damn dare, I will kill you in your sleep and string Ienzo by his toes!”

Aeleus just chuckles, and throws the beanpole of a man over his shoulder when he tries to run. Ienzo joins them and all Even has to say on the matter is “You diminuitive little asshole I swear to-“ Aeleus puts him down and gives him a playful shove into the café.

Lumaria, they overhear Rodul call him, hears the ruckus, and is pulled by the familiar squawking. He’s utterly bewildered and bright blue eyes seem to pop right out of his head. “What the..is that…” Lumaria gets up and suddenly he’s lost the grace he was known for, fists clenched and trembling. All he sees is a flash of blond hair and a gray sweater, but the drop in temperature is all he needs to be sure. “I’m sorry Rod, I gotta go..” He trails off, and strangely enough he finds himself running after someone he’s not even sure he knows. Rodul just shrugs and gives Aeleus and Ienzo a wave, and they decide to leave Even alone for a while and join the now former gambler.

Lumaria first catches up to Even and grabs him by the shoulder as gently as he can. Even has come to a dead stop and wheels around, his face pulled into a strange hybrid of angered glaring and …grinning? Even tenses up further, clenching and unclenching his fist because oh god, he wants to hit him. “You murderous, backstabbing, disgusting piece of tr-FUCK!” Lumaria punches him. He doesn’t know why, and gives in to the overwhelming flood of emotion. 

Even isn’t even phased, and shoves him in the alley. “You idiot!” He hisses, and slams a bony fist into that pretty, pretty face. “You had me killed! You didn’t have the balls to do it yourself, you despicable, insufferable, coward!” Even snarls, and lets loose on Lumaria, shoving a sharp knee up into his gut, and throwing a few more punches before he realizes that the once-assassin is still and not even trying to defend himself, eyes glazed over and lips bloodied. Something about the sight makes Even burst into tears again when he realizes that he almost wants to kiss him

Lumaria frowns, and seems to have snapped out of his stupor, as if shocked that the old man had it in him. He huffs and grabs Even’s wrists, slamming them back. He looks ready to beat the shit out of him but instead crushes his fist into the brick wall by Even’s head, and bloody knuckles drip and stain the sweater. “Damn it. Damn it!” Now Lumaria’s crying too, and they’re so close to eachother and it’s too much. He just swears, over and over.

His hands drop to his sides, and Even has slowed his tears. “Why?” Even asks, slumping against the wall “…what am I even doing?” He cups Lumaria’s face, and he flinches from the chilled touch on where dark bruises are already forming. There’s something almost instinctual when he pulls him into a tight hug, and doesn’t push away when Lumaria clings back.

Lumaria doesn’t answer Even and slumps into him after a few minutes. Its crushing and awkward and strange and yet Even can’t bring himself to stop it, and maybe just doesn’t want to at all. It all seems so insane and ridiculous, and maybe it is, but Even realizes that he can feel Lumaria’s heart pounding just like his own. “I’m such an imbecile..” Even mutters, and pulls up his chin.

He leans down and presses his lips to Lumaria’s. It is chaste, experimental, and Even is horrified when he wants to do it over and over. It triggers something in Lumaria, and he’s kissing, biting, grabbing back. It’s desperate and awkward, with clicking teeth and the taste of blood, almost frenzied.

They have to shove eachother off when they remember to breath, wracked with shame and lust and anger and simply feelings. Even is first to speak, wiping the blood, or spit, or both from his lip – he wasn’t sure.

“We will…discuss this…in private.” Even barely contains the snarl, “Follow.” He demands curtly, arms folding behind him as he walks out of the alley and towards the apartment. Lumaria for once is obedient to the elder man and sort of toddles after him quietly, unsure of what to expect.


End file.
